Like a Boy
by ChocoMints
Summary: Kirby and Jigglypuff are put to the ultimate test. They have to last seven days in a human body. Sorry about the errors for people who read it. Kirby's fake name is J.Lo since it won't appear in the fanfic.
1. Body swap

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Chapter 1: Gender swap**

It was a nice day in Smash mansion, a very good morning. Nice days like this gives Master Hand less stress to do his work so the kids could go outside. It was 8:00 A.M. Kirby ordered his daily package of Cosmic Fizzy Punch. He looked left and right like a secret agent and went upstairs swiftly. The problem was that when he did that, all the punch fell on the marble white floor. "NO!" Kirby yelled as if he had been defeated. "Why did the wind have to be so harsh on me." Peach was walking downstairs to make breakfast until she saw Kirby with his mess."OH MY GOSH!" the Princess screamed. "You're bleeding!"

"Peach, it"s just a small cut." Peach quickly ran to him and smacked him on the face. "How could you say that, blood will affect everyone and make them have a disease because it's not their blood then they will get sick then everyone will die then there won't be any more tournaments because all of the originals died then-"

"Peach. You're being a drama mama. I can just get a-"

"You're right, we need to get to get stitches to patch it up."

Peach grabbed Kirby's little arm and ran upstairs. Before that, Kirby saw two bottles of Cosmic Fizzy Punch and grabbed it before it was too late.

Dr. Mario looked at Peach strangely. "I know you're trying to help but it's just a scratch. I'll just get a band aid and rub an alcohol wipe on it."

Later when that was done, Kirby went to his room shared with Jigglypuff. He went on his bed and decided to drink some of his punch. Jigglypuff and Kirby have a room with pink walls, pink bed frame, Kirby had stars on his blanket while Jigglypuff had poke balls on her blanket. The room was divided with their own stuff. They both had a dresser (for special events), a desk, writing utensils and a carpet in the middle of the room that was red with many circles. Jigglypuff heard the sound of soda opening, that's when her ears perched up.

She got down from her bed, left the book that she was reading and went to Kirby's side.

"Hey," she slowly began. Kirby looked up. "so can I have-"

"Sure. Take it. I take no prisoner."

"Thanks." Kirby got some glasses out from under his bed.

They started to pour the fizzy red drink in the glass cups. "Cheers!" they both said then drank.

"The drink taste way different than I remember," Kirby said in confusion. Both of the puffs fell on the ground and started to sleep.

**In the lunchroom at 2:00 P.M.**

"_Where is Jigglypuff and Kirby?" Pikachu thought, "They usually get here around 1:55._

_I am very scared now. What if Kirby got eaten by a dragon loon? Wait if Jigglypuff got sucked into a bottomless pit?" _Pikachu's head was filled with 'what if' thoughts while banging his head on the table.

"Yo mouse." said Ike harshly. "Do me a favor and stop banging your head on the table."

"I have a name," Said the yellow small mouse while little bolts of electricity were on his cheeks. "The name's Pikachu!" He said that while putting his hands in the while sending lighting on Ike.

**Kirby and JIgglypuff's room.**

"What the hell," Kirby asked questioning himself. "Why am I human? Why do I look like a girl but I am a male? Why do I have clothes like a boy but colored pink? Who am I?" Kirby walked to the mirror and saw himself. He had big blue eyes, a bright smile, long pale pink hair, a t-shirt with a hood with pink sleeves and a pink hood and the rest of the shirt was white and the middle of the shirt had a big bright star. He also had a belt with a giant star in the middle that was very bright gold, shin length pants that were pink and he had red Nike Free Runs. His skin was a little tan and he was 4 foot 5.

"Could you be quiet, I am trying to sleep!" yelled the pink hair girl.

"Ji-ggly-puff," Kirby stuttered. "you lo-ok like a teenage girl!

"Excuuuuse meee Princess!"

"Hey, that's my line," exclaimed Link when he just busted in. "Oh, hey Jigglypuff hey Kirby."

"Hi," that both said in unison.

"You guys are missing lunch. It's taco Tuesday. See ya later."

Kirby and Jigglypuff looked at each other blankly. They didn't know Link could be so smart.

Link opened that door again to say something else. "Wait a minute, you're not Jigglypuff and Kirby." Link ran to them and held them by the neck. "Who are you and who are you working for? Wait a minute," as Link said that, he dropped the two victims. "You must be friends of Jigglypuff and Kirby. Where are they?"

"Ummmm, they went on an adventure to get 3 star diamonds I guess," said Kirby worried.

"That makes sense, I'll go tell the others about it so there will be more questions asked."

Link scurried out the room to spread the word.

"Oh no. We need fake names," said the worried girl.

"I know," said Kirby bravely, "I could be and you could be Princess."

"I knew I could count on you."

Suddenly the door closed and a bright light shown right in front of them. It was brighter than the sun so bright among all of the bright. One beautiful figure appeared right in front of them. The light stopped and Kirby had all black eyes now. "Hello little ones," the voice sounded very soft and it made them very calm. "Sorry for the light show, I use LED lights, but if you don't mind. My name is Solina." She had shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, bronze knight pads, a strapless red shirt with pink frills that was midway, the bottom part of a bikini that was red and had frills at the end, long silver knight boots that were to her knee cap and a staff with a glass ball on it. There was a ying-yang symbol moving in the middle of her staff that was moving in a circle. "I am the one that switched your bodies into a human.

"Are you out of your mind?" shouted Kirby with his hands in the air. "But I still look very cool- er I mean, why do I look like a girl?"

"You got a good point, but still, it doesn't matter. I shall put you to the ultimate test. If you can last 7 days in a human body," As Solina was saying that she was slowly opening the door, "I will give you-"

She was cut off with the door slamming on her with Link and some of his friends. The woman looked very hurt with a bent pointer finger in the air. "I..will...give you...3-"_**Smash.**_ The door slammed on her again and this time she fell. She looked to her yin-yang staff, tapped it twice and stood up. Everybody was asking Jigglypuff and Kirby questions. She started to float on her staff and started to yell.

"How dare you slam thy door upon me, I shall strike you back with the lighting and ye shall see, not to mess with me." Solina said that with a dark deep voice. The room was filled with dark gray clouds on the ceiling, and the lighting came.

**The Smash Hospital.**

"So Kirby's friend," Link said quietly. He was next to Kirby.

"Yes Link."

"That's your friend?"

"I guess."

"So..."

"Will you stop talking to me? *cough* *cough*."

"Hey what is your name? Never heard you speak of it."

"Oh, um my name if and this girl right here is Princess."

"Hey I thought my name was Jigglypuff," said an annoyed Jigglypuff.

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Link.

"No her name is Princess but she's so sad that Jigglypuff will be leaving."

"How do you know Jigglypuff left?"

"Because she told me."

"How did she tell you?"

"Okay, that's not the point. You already know my name so everything is fine."

Later everybody left to do what they except Kirby, Jigglypuff, Link, Peach, Samus, Pit, Marth, and Zelda. They were just chatting outside the Smash Hospital door.

"Okay, catch you later." Kirby and Jigglypuff were now leaving to do what they did.

"Wait!" Zelda yelled at the duo. "you need new clothes if you're going to look like a girl because in my dictionary those are for Boys and you need to look more attractive if you want to hit on a man."

"But I am a-" Kirby was cut off by Peach.

"We shall go to the mall to get you the latest fashion trends. And Princess, I have to say you look absolutely fabulous."

"Thanks. I do put my daily conditioner." As she was saying that, she was playing with her hair.

"And we would need some assistants." Samus was looking at the boys.

Later they went to the mall. Some other Smashers came like Ness, Toon Link, Lucas and some others and Mario was driving the bus. Kirby and Jigglypuff were sitting on the last seats on the bus. "Do you know why is sad?" asked a worried Marth. He was sitting on a seat next to Link.

"I don't know, but do you know Sonic the hedgehog?" Sonic was in front of Marth and Link.

"Link,you can just call me Sonic. I don't what you're talking about. But hey, I'll find some ways to cheer her up."

"That's the spirit Sonic!" As Link said that, he high-fived Sonic. The bus stopped and they were at the mall.

"Yes we're at the mall!" screamed Mario. "Who's ready?"

"WE ALL ARE!" Every Smasher screamed.

"Now get the hellll out of here."

Everybody was running off the bus. Kirby, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Samus, Sonic, Link, Pit, Marth and Peach were last to make some plans. "Okay, time to cheer you up." Sonic whispered something in Kirby's ear to make him happy.

"Finally someone who knows how I feel!" yelled an excited Kirby. "Thank you, thank you so much Sonic." As he was saying that, he was hugging Sonic tightly.

"OK tiger, don't be like Amy."

"What did you say Sonic?" asked a curious Link.

"Something _you _don't know."

"Okay , time to do your shopping."

"No, she's coming with us," said Zelda. "

"Let's just let her decide." Kirby looked left and looked right. He went to Sonic's side.

"Okay Sonic lets go shopping."

"Right away young lady." Sonic and Kirby hooked arms and went inside the glass doors.

"So anyone for a little shopping?" asked Solina. They all looked behind them and saw her.

"You're certainly a very beautiful young woman," said Marth as he was bowing down to her.

"Why thank you. Right now I need to catch up with Kir- I mean . We planned some shopping. Later kids. Uh, never mind, I'll just come with you."

"So anyway," Samus began slowly, "can we go shopping now. I want to get something for the Beach party."

"Samus I didn't know you were coming." Peach said.

"I didn't want to come. I didn't want to be left out. You coming Princess."

"I sure am."

"Now let's go get the shopping done!" cheered Zelda.

"Yeah!" Everybody put their fits in the air and did it in unison.

"So, Where do you want to go?" Sonic and Kirby were in the mall just doing some shopping.

"We can go to the shoe store."

"Sure thing." They were walking down the Nintendo mall until...

"SONIC!" They both stopped. Sonic's ears perched up. He looked behind himself slowly, wide eyes seeing a pink hedgehog coming. "SONIC!" The girl yelled his name as she was running towards him. _"Aw crap!" _Sonic thought. He was about to run but it was too late. Bam! Amy tackled Sonic towards the hard, cold, white floor of the mall.

"Amy, did you really have to do that?" asked Sonic while trying to get out of her death squeeze.

"Yes I did Sonic. Its been a long time since you join the tournament but it was such a coincidence seeing you here and I even brought some of the others like Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Shadow and bla bla blaaaa blaaa." Amy was talking forever and while Sonic was trying to be free from her grasp.

_"I can't breath. Please let me go soon Amy." Sonic thought._It was too hard for him to talk. Ness was just walking to a shoe store until he saw two figures on the ground.

"Hey Toon Link," the capped boy said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"There's a fight. Wanna-" Toon Link's answer was obviously yes because he grabbed Ness's hand so they couldn't miss it.

"Whoa. Sonic has a girlfriend? He never told me why do you never speak to me about these things. You talk about something else. The next you know there's going to be more of you and you never speak about because you always do your morning runs. Any more questions, Sonic the hedgehog?" Toon Link said.

"I wonder where Amy went?" asked a concerned Tails.

"Don't worry about it Tails. Amy will be fine," said Cream.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. She has a detector to find Sonic or something but i'm sure she's fine," said a carefree Knuckles. Knuckles stopped walking when he saw something catch his eye. He started running towards it. Amy looked up and saw him. "Its about time you showed up."

"Umm, Amy. You might want to give Sonic some air because he looks like he passed out so yeah.

"No he hasn't. Right Sonic? Oh my gosh! Knuckles why didn't you tell me he passed out." Amy finally let go of Sonic. She saw Tails and the others coming.

"Amy! What happened to Sonic?"

"Nothing much," said the hedgehog acting so innocent.

"Hmph. Looks like Sonic passed out. I would expect nothing less than that," said Shadow.

"Umm...hello." Everybody looked to Ness. "You guys wanna tell me who you are?"

**Zelda, Peach, Samus, Marth, Link, Pit, Princess and Solina.**

"So first lets stop at Victoria's Secret," Zelda said. The group stopped there.

Marth and Pit looked like they were going to die, Solina was very happy and Jigglypuff was crying. "I can't go in there!" Jigglypuff cried out. "Why not Princess?" asked Solina as she was stroking her soft pink hair. "I am a flat billboard," she whispered quietly with tears in her eyes. "Um Princess..." Peach began slowly, "Why don't you um go get um-" Peach was cut off with Samus's idea. "Hey why don't you don't you go to the food court with Solina and get something to drink like go to Jamba juice." "Ok." "Wait guys, here's my shopping list and shopping card," said Solina. "Okay lets go Princess." "Okay boys, time to go in the shop," said the Mushroomy monarch. "Noooooo!" screamed Pit, Marth and Link as the girls were dragging them in.

**Kirby and the gang.**

"Soooo," Ness slowly began. "So you're an echidna, you three are hedgehogs, a bat, you're a rabbit, that's a chao and you're a fox. Am I right?"

"Yep!" said Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Rouge, Cheese and Tails together. Right now, they were all in the food court sitting on a very big table. "And what happened to him?" asked Toon Link pointing to Sonic. Sonic's head was facing down on the table so you couldn't see his face.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon," said Tails. "Or maybe tomorrow since Amy had a very hard grip of Sonic so yeah. "So are you going to the Beach party" asked Toon Link.

"Yeah."

"So, what's this Beach Party about. You think I could join?" asked the curious Amy. "Maybe you can. I'll just ask when I get there."

Later Mario gathered up everyone to leave. Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Popo and Nana got a lot of toys and some weird charms from _Gifts From Afar;_ Marth, Pit and Link thought they would never see again; Zelda, Peach and Samus got tons of clothes and were very happy of seeing the boys cry in fear. Jigglypuff and Solina went to _Bath and Body Works _and got a lot of cool lotions, body spray, hand sanitizer, and shampoo.

"Is that everyone!" screamed Mario. Mario was about to start the bus but he saw more people coming.

"Hey Mario," asked Toon Link. " is it okay if my friends come and stay at the mansion for a while?" He was doing puppy eyes which looked very hard to not look.

"Okay," sighed Mario in defeat. "They can come to since I know them and we competed in the Olympics." Mario was watching them go on the bus but until he saw something.

"Hold the phone. What happened to him?" asked a confused Mario.

"Oh you mean Sonic," Knuckles said. "Amy went overboard."

They all got to Smash Mansion and were surprised at the sight they saw. In front of the Mansion, there was a glowing sign that said 'Beach party'.

"Now this is going to be a sight for sore eyes!" Toon Link said eagerly while while rubbing his hands. Link suddenly got his vision and gave Toon Link a lecture about beauty pageants.

"Toon Link, you're too young for stuff like this. Seeing women in nice bikinis, and all those curvy lines and a..." Zelda decided to use Din's fire on Link because she thought he went too far with the lecture. Later everybody went inside to prepare for the show.

"Hey, um where can I put Sonic since 'Amy' went overboard?" asked Knuckles. "You can put him in his room and I will guide you there," said Ness. "A tour to Sonic's room?" asked Amy excited. "Yeah."

"Alright take me to the den where my love takes his naps." Amy said that while pointing ahead like going on a journey. "Okay here we are," said Ness. Knuckles put Sonic on his blue bed while the others took a look at Sonic's room. "I am disappointed in Sonic's lack of black. Let me just change that," said the dark hedgehog. Out of the blue, he got a bucket of paint and a paint brush. "Maybe I should put pictures of myself for him so he won't forget me," said the bat and she got her pictures out of nowhere. "A picture of Sonic and a sword. What's this, _Sonic and The Black Knight_?" asked a confused echidna. "Is that me wearing some knight armor? Including Shadow and Blaze? I think i'm Sir Gawain, Shadow is Sir Lancelot and Blaze is Sir Percival and Amy is the Lady of the Lake." "Let see that!" Amy just pushed Knuckles out of her sight to get a glimpse

of what he was talking about. "Whoa, I look very pretty." "Um guys, I think Sonic is waking up," said a worried Ness. "Oh crap! I'll just use Chaos Control!" Shadow made everybody freeze and finished the last parts of making the room black. "Aww. Perfect." Snap. Everybody was free to move again. Everybody quickly ran out so they wouldn't get in trouble. "*Yawn* Where am I? Holy crap who made my room black? Why is there pictures of Rouge?" He immediately got out from his bed and slammed the door opened with all his rage and the door broke into tiny million pieces. "**Shadow is dead.**"

**Zelda's group.**

"What should we wear for the Beach party" asked the Princess of Hyrule. "We should wear...I don't know? What do you think we should wear?" asked the pink Princess. The group was currently in Peach's room since hers was the biggest room.

"Well guys here's the list of events," said the bounty hunter. "Guys lets just get for theBeach party," said an annoyed Solina.

"Agreed," said Jigglypuff. A pink hedgehog ran in bursting through the room. "Did I miss anything?" "Aw hell no," said Solina like she was snapping back at someone. "Come on hon, get what you're wearing for the Beach party

**Sonic.**

"_Sonic it's okay. Don't worry if Shadow painted your room black. Just calm down and everything will be alright. Don't want to turn into my alter-ego just because my room is black. No light, just pure black. I need to stop thinking about this crap. Just pretend you're not angry. I'll just beat the crap out Shadow later and go on a run. Yeah a run sounds fun. Just like the old days with ol' Tails. With fan girls and paparazzi and. I'll just pretend I am happy and stop thinking about bad, horrible thoughts." Sonic was thinking that in his mind while taking nice long deep breaths. _Sonic was just about to go to the theater room until..."Hey Sonic," said the brownish-orange fox. "Oh, hey Tails. When did you get here?" "Oh Ness was the one who invited me here including the others." "Like who?" asked Sonic sounding very annoyed. "Actually I don't want to know." Sonic just left Tails all by himself. _"Sonic never sounded that pissed before when I talk to him. He was always glad to see me. I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe I should ask the others." _So Tails went to find the others. "Tails, did you talk to Sonic?" Cream asked. "Yeah I did. He sounded very angry," Tails said while scratching his head. "I see our fouled friend is depressed, so let it be," Shadow said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Maybe I should go talk to Sonic," said Knuckles. Then he took off to find him. "Maybe I should come to!" said Sliver all happy. Then he left to talk to Sonic as well. "Hey Ness," said Rouge. "Yeah Rouge," said the capped boy. "Can you lead us to the backyard. That's where the fun is." "Yes ma'am. Ness guided them to the room.

"Hey Sonic!" yelled Knuckles trying to catch up with him. "Can we talk to you?" yelled Silver as he was running. _"Oh crap," Sonic thought. "I'm not in the mood for talking so I'll let the feet do the talking." _Sonic sped off dashing, leaving a trail of blue, ran to the door and slammed it shut. "So Sonic wants to play rock," said Knuckles pissed off. "I'll show not to make me made while I'm talking." "Me too," said Silver angry. The duo sped off to find Sonic in the great outdoors. "Can I have one day of peace!" yelled the furious warlock. "I am trying to create potions. Oh well. Kids these days never learn. Back to the process."

**Zelda's group.**

"Okay guys, ready to go?" asked the Princess of Hyrule. "Yes!" Everybody shouted.

**Kirby.**

Right now he was in Toon Link's room playing minecraft on Xbox with Ness and Popo.

" !" screamed Zelda as she slammed the door open.

"You need to get in your swimsuit for the Beach party.

"I am not a-"

"No buts missie. Time to get dressed." Zelda grabbed Kirby and left."

"Now what?" Ness asked.

"We'll just get Lucas!" Toon Link said like that was a great idea.

"What do you think Popo.

"We just log out of his account and log Lucas to his own that way won't get angry for losing his stuff." The trio setted off to get Lucas to join.

**Sonic.**

"I finally lost them," Sonic said with relief. "I'll just go to-Ow" Sonic was tackled to the ground by Knuckles.

"Sonic why are you acting like this?"

"No reason." "You are acting like this for a reason.

Just get off on me." He tried to push Knuckles away but the grip of the echidna was too hard to release.

"Yeah Sonic," Silver added. "why are you mad?"

"I'm not!" Sonic screamed and finally pushed Knuckles off.

"We'll just have to fight." The 2 aimed for Sonic and it began.


	2. Beach party

**A/N: Sorry about the errors. Kirby's fake name is and it's not a beauty pageant. Sorry about that. ^.^!. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl.**

**Chapter 2: Beach party.**

Mostly all the Smashers went to the backyard for the party. Link was admiring Zelda 2-piece swimsuit. Mario and Peach were just playing in water, Samus was just catching some rays, the Sonic characters were just chatting, Amy was very worried. She didn't see Sonic for a long time. Everybody was having fun. Solina was just trying to escape the boys flirts. There is a door on the right hand side of the mansion and that's where Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were fighting.

"Sonic," Silver said gasping for air. "Why are you like this?"

"Just leave me alone," said the blue blur. "I wanted to go on a run but you stopped me. Don't make me go hyper on you."

"Sonic!" Knuckles cried out. "You're acting stranger than ever. You would never do that."

"Oh yes I would. I acting better than ever. The same old cocky me. Now give me the emeralds," Sonic demanded.

"I don't have any," Knuckles shot back.

"You asked for it." Sonic got the emeralds out of the blue.

"Why did you ask me in the first place."

"Whatever. Now hold still so I can give you that beating." Sonic turned hyper and he forming a huge beam with his hands. It was too bright for Knuckles and Silver to see when to dodge.

"Sonic, how could," those were Silver's last words before they got hit by it and landed in the backyard.

Mario was just dancing until he saw a light. Mario told everyone to get down. When the light show was over, Mario saw two of Sonic's friends knocked out cold. Amy saw them and got frightened.

"Who did this to you?" Amy demanded.

"Maybe we should go where the beam was blasted," Olimar said. Everyone agreed.

Sonic didn't know what happened to himself. He went berserk. He heard people coming and decided to hide far, far away before they found evidence.

"What in the world!" Marth said surprised. There was a gigantic hole where the beam was. Solina used her staff to detect who did it. It didn't say because the power level was too high.

"My staff reads over 9,000 but doesn't say who," she says with no expression.

Kirby was thinking who could have done this. He was thinking it was Sonic because he didn't see him. Shadow already knew it was Sonic, he sensed it but just left the Smashers to use their imagination. Kirby saw where Sonic's trail was and called his warp star and followed the trail without nobody knowing.

"Everybody," Mario called out. "I've got an idea. We should ask Knuckles and Silver what happened after they wake up." They all agreed.

**Kirby.**

"Sonic," Kirby called out. "Where are you?" He got off his wrap star to find him. Sonic went into a very dark forest. Many scary looking trees, moss everywhere and dripping noises.

"Go away." Kirby instantly recognized the voice and followed it. "Are you OK Sonic?" Kirby asked softly.

"Please Kirby, I don't want to hurt anyone any more just please go."

"Please Sonic, you just lost your sanity."

Before Kirby knew it, He got slammed by Sonic from his homing attack.

"Kirby just go. I can't control myself. It must be the black paint that triggered me."

Later, Kirby was getting beat up not willing to give up to help his animal friend.

"Why aren't you leaving."

As Kirby was getting back up, he said "A ninja never goes back on their word, right?"

Sonic just stood their with the O.o expression.

"Got you distracted!" Kirby was in a forest with Sonic but still had his super inhale. He inhaled a puddle of water and turned into water Kirby. He had blue hair with a water crown, an open blue shirt that you could see his belly button and a short blue skirt with long while boots.

"Seriously! I'm not a girl. Anyways." Kirby just grew a creepy smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said backing up. Kirby drew Sonic in a water tornado and he got dizzy.

'Finish Him' signs from mortal kombat came. Kirby ended it with a kick and the hero of Mobius was finally defeated. Kirby turned back to his regular form and went back on his warp star with Sonic.

**Super Smash Brothers mansion.**

The two victims finally woke up to see having some visitors.

"Hello," Mario said. "finally awake. Anyways, who did this to you?"

"Did what to us?" Knuckles asked confused.

"You know."

"Know what?"

Mario face palmed and decided to rephrase it. He was stupid enough to speak to him like a person who doesn't know English.

"Who...nearly...killed...YOU?"

"Oh that, it was Sonic?"

Amy was heartbroken by hearing that.

"It can't be true," she cried. "Sonic would never do such a thing."

Jigglypuff looked around to notice Sonic and Kirby missing. She facepalmed. _"How could I have not noticed that. I am such an idiot. Wait...we're all idiots for not knowing! Now I feel better." _She finished her thoughts and quietly sneaked out but a random duck came out of nowhere and she tripped on her face. Making a loud noise. Everybody looked to where it happened.

"Are you okay Princess?" Solina asked.

"Yeah," she replied with tears in her eyes. "I need a drink." _"Oh Gosh, that really hurts!" she thought._ She rushed outside to see Kirby was back with many bruises cuts and some blood cut open on his arms. The ripped swimsuit exposed some of her other cuts he had got. Still carrying the hedgehog, not willing to give up. Jigglypuff cried out buckets of tears not knowing what happened. Ness heard the noise from his window and took a peep. He saw what was going on and jumped out.

Kirby was about to fall but Jigglypuff quickly catched him. There was the perfect sunset making a perfect romantic scene.

"Kirby, please make sure you promise me you won't get hurt again like this for me." Kirby saw the water flowing Jigglypuff's eyes. "Please don't cry. It makes me very sad to see you like this," he said as he was wiping the tears flowing out of her big blue eyes.

They were about to hug until Sonic ruined it.

"Where am I?" he said in a weary tone.

"We're having a moment so shut up!" Jigglypuff kicked the stuffing out of Sonic.

"Now where were we, oh yeah." They ended the talk with a hug. Ness was just crying. It was just beautiful. "Who knew lesbian can be so romantic," said the capped boy.

**A/N: That's is all for today so I'll try to update fast. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Internet wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brother Brawl.**

**Chapter 3: Internet wonders and brawling**

Link was doing nothing particular. He was just waiting for breakfast. So to buy some time, he went to box of wonders called the internet. He was watching some funny videos until he saw something called "The Legend of Zelda Rap". He clicked on it and started the clip. (If you guys want to watch, it's from Smosh so I take no credit from it). The video started with the sound when you find treasure then a man said Shut Up. The video started. It started with the Legend of Zelda theme then went to a rap form. Link was enjoying the rap until he heard Link say..."I think its time I got some recognition don't ya think. Legend of Zelda screw that! Legend of Link!"

Link started to laugh at that part. "That is very true," he said amused. "Maybe I'll show ." He left then to show the video.

Kirby, Jigglypuff and Solina were playing a game of BlackJack but Link busted in.

"Waaai!" Kirby screamed.

"What the heck?" Link asked confused. "You sound just like my friend Kirby whenever he gets scared," he started to scratch his head.

"I copied his scream."

"Ok but anyways, I wanted to show you guys what I was watching."

"If it's porn then no," Solina ordered.

"It's not porn! Let me just show you."

He showed them the part about where the person acting Link says Legend of Link.

"You know Link, If Zelda sees this you're dead. D-E-." Kirby was cut off by Link.

"Like I will."

"What's this about me?" Zelda just randomly appeared out of nowhere scaring them.

"Nothing Zelda."

"Good." Then she left.

Marth was currently on his laptop reading some fanfiction. He spotted one when it had something to do with Himself and Ike. "What's this?" the Prince asked questioning himself.

He read it and enjoyed but until...he saw some parts where Ike loved Marth. Marth started to get very dizzy of what he was reading. He just hated it. The person who made it described the kissing and the other stuff which made the Prince run to the bathroom and and hurl. He came out with a face which looked like he had seen something he never wanted to see again. He just didn't want to do anything today because what that horrible person did to ruin his perfect little life. He just went to the lights, turned it off and went to his bed. Not even bothering coming to breakfast.

All of the Smashers came down except one person.

"Marth is usually down here?" Samus questioned. "Does anybody know where he is." All of the Smashers shook no.

"Well I am going to find out," Ike stood up and left with Samus and Zelda. When they reached the room...the lights were dim and Ike saw a figure lying in bed.

"Princess Marth!" Ike yelled. No response.

"Wake up!" Still no response.

"That's it!" He walked to where Marth was and started to tug him out of bed. Zelda and Samus were talking and they saw Ike fly and slam into a wall.

"I want to be left alone for now," Marth said.

"See," Samus said. "my baby wants to be left alone." She made baby noises. "Don't worry, if that big meanie Ike ever hurts you again, I'll beat the living daylights out of him."

Samus dragged Ike out of the room followed Zelda. Ike wasn't finished yet because he regained consciousness and started to head for the room.

"Now its time to come out now!" Ike got rid of the blankets and saw Marth's bright face was red. He felt his forehead and Marth seemed to have a fever. _"Wow," Marth thought. "who knew me reading yaoi fanfiction can make me sick." _

"_Wow," Ike thought, "he looks so cute when he's not himself. Maybe I should kiss him." _Ike started to lower his lips and Marth got in a panicky mode. He tried to push him off but it didn't work. (Just so you know, when you have high fever, you are very weak). Marth tried to call Samus but his voice was lost. Marth didn't know what to do. Samus came back in the room to get Ike then she saw it. Her ears started to have steam came out, eyes blood shot, her plasma whip upgraded to death whip. Samus saw Marth with his red face getting really sad. Samus got her whip, got Ike and threw him out the window. Samus scurried to Marth.

"Oh baby!" She said worried. "You have a fever. I'll be back just in time to take care of you. She then jumped out the window and there was a huge explosion.

**Breakfast.**

Everyone at breakfast heard that huge explosion and went to check. Samus was super angry. She nearly killed him. Solina calmed her down and she went back to her regular mood. Ike was super bloody. All the smashers just backed up together. LAter, everybody went back to breakfast. Ness was watching something called "Sonic shorts". Sonic came to take a look and he saw something. He just did the (O.o) face. They decided to look. It seemed that Ness was watching episode 8. Everybody laughed their head off. Sonic just sulked in a corner. Ness then saw something called "Legend of Zelda Rap". KIrby and Jigglypuff had a face that said don't click on it. Ness clicked on it anyways and the clip played. Gladly, Zelda didn't watch it because she just came downstairs.

"Hey guys," Zelda entered the dining room. "did you know Marth is sick?"

"WHAT!" they all said.

"Samus will be taking care of Marth and Ike nearly kissed him so that's why he's nearly dead."

"I want to help?" the Mushroom Princess asked.

"Okay," Samus sighed. "but you know he's mine, right?"

"Of course I do." _"He's mine bounty hunter so back off," Peach thought._

The two raced upstairs to help him.

"What made him so sick?" Kirby asked. Nobody knew the answer. Breakfast was finished so they went back to their regular lives. Kirby, Jigglypuff and Solina went back to playing BlackJack.

**Marth's room.**

"Do you need anything Marth?" Peach asked politely.

"He said he doesn't," Samus said trying to make her back off.

"Actually...I...do," Marth said in a very weak voice.

"You...need...to...have... ...to...come," the two girls zoomed out.

" !" The two screamed again scaring them from their game of BlackJack.

"We need your help to cure Marth!" they yelled again.

"Whoop de do," he said without enthusiasm. "Ok. I am going to get ready. Kirby told me that I have to got to Planet Popstar to get cures so if you want to come get ready. Solina, Jigglypuff, Samus and Peach got ready to go help Marth.

**A/N: I am going to make a part 2 to this chapter so I hoped you like it.**


	4. Internet wonders Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I was very busy doing my homework and other things. I'll make this up by putting more chapters in a day if I try. Please forgive me. This is part two of Internet wonders. I hope you enjoy this piece.**

**Chapter 4: Internet wonders part 2**

Zelda was in the mansion in Marth's room to tend him while the others set foot to find the remedy. "Okay, here's the list of what to collect." Kirby handed them the list of everybody's job. They were in Cookie Country finding what they need.

Samus: Collect Poison fruit Passion berries. 2 buckets.

Peach: Collect Passion berries Poison fruit. Just one big one.

Princess: Collect lavender pops, candy flower and cherry petal.

Solina: Collect 30 choco mint leaves.

: Find 3 Star Diamonds Gold plant.

"Okay everybody," Kirby put he his hands together. "Get collecting!"

"Why do I have to collect poison berries?" Peach asked.

"Because Marth and Samus belong together because they love each other. I do support Marth x Peach. I love Marth x Samus. By the way, if you touch the spike of the berry, you die. Now lets get collecting."

"Hey Samus," said Peach.

"What idot."

"I have a bet."

"What kind because if it has to do with Marth I'm so and I mean I will kick your Koopa butt."

"Whoever collects theirs first, gets to have Marth."

"You know Peach, when life gives you Poison fruit, it will poison you so back off. Just for my head start..." Samus got her whip and paralyzed Peach and started to run.

"I guess I'll cheat," Solina said. She waved her Yin-Yang wand, her basket was full of choco mint leaves."I'll be in the trees if you need me." She then left.

**In the Smash Manor.**

"Is there anything you need Marth?" Zelda asked

"No thanks Zelda," Marth replied in a weary tone.

**Zelda's POV. **

"Samus was right," I thought. "He does like so cute. He looks like he has a baby face when he's not feeling good. Soft like a baby's skin. He looks better when he's not his regular self, but if I have him for myself, I won't be such a good friend. I'll guard him from Ike."

"So that you know Marth, I'll have Juri guarding while I'll be making you some lunch." Zelda clapped her hands together and Juri came. Ike saw the woman. "I bet she's weak."

But he was wrong.

Juri eyed the room, looking around the weird place she was in. Ike was coming in and he was now face-to-face with the mysterious woman. Her eye started to glow light purple and she said "This the end for you!" She started to spin up in a circle and Ike got caught. She started to beat the crap out of him and ended it. "That felt good didn't it." When she was saying that, her foot is holding him in the air and his head is near her's. Then she took her foot and slammed his head. Juri just grabbed him with her foot and threw him out the window. She saw that the elf Princess had a laptop and decided to do some things on it.

I was on her way downstairs to the kitchen and I saw Link, Ness, Toon Link, watching something. They were too focused on the laptop then I saw them watching something that had to do with Sonic. The blue blur was sulking in a corner when I took a look where he was. I got pissed and used Din's fire and burned the laptop.

"Come on Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"Take a look at Sonic," I pointed out and they saw him in a corner.

"Say you're sorry." I pushed them to where Sonic was.

Link went to shake the hedgehog's shoulder but, he was all teary eyed. Now it was too hard to say sorry. Pit was just walking by and saw the problem. He got his camera quickly and recorded it.

"I... am... really... sorry...Sonic." Link admitted.

"Me too," Toon Link said really fast.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ness claimed feeling guilty.

Sonic looked up and said nothing...Link was just waiting for him to reply. Sonic was still thinking of a punishment while the trio was just waiting there.

I got on to making some soup for Marth. She still wondered how he got super sick. But that didn't matter to me as long he was still okay. I went upstairs and I saw Juri with a weird face.

**Regular POV.**

"Are you lesbian Zelda?" She asked smirking.

"No!" Zelda shot back.

"Okay. Just by curiosity." Then she went back to what she was doing.

Zelda didn't know what just happened and went back to her business.

**Kirby's group.**

Samus came back with her portion of the remedy. Peach came back very furious and stomped her foot. Kirby came back with his portion with the three Star Diamonds because so he has evidence He went to hunt for them. Jigglypuff came back too and they all left to cure their friend.

They came back and made the medicine. Kirby fed it to Marth and he got a lot better.

"Thanks so much Kirby!" Samus said with joy. "How can I ever repay you?"

"It's fine. I really like to help people anyways."

Kirby went back to his room followed by Jigglypuff and Solina.

"Solina," Jigglypuff asked. "Can you turn us back to normal?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Yeah," Kirby added. "why not?"

Then Solina started to cry and Kirby and Jigglypuff didn't know what they did.

"Why are you crying?" Kirby asked.

"I'll tell but please sit down first and i'll tell you. So it first started when I was born on the planet Cake."

"Sounds delicious," Kirby said.

"Anyways," Solina continued. "I was born on one side of the planet. That's where all the Ice cream soldiers were born. I know it sounds weird, but on the side I was born, that side looked like an ice cream land. I was born as an ice cream soldier. The other side of the planet was called Devil Cakes. That's where the evil soldiers were born. We fought on the main battlefield called Ice creamy cake. My Mom and Dad took me to battle when I was ten years old. One of the Devil Cake soldiers tried to kill me with their yin-yang staff. It was charging out a black and white beam, my mom came out in the way and guarded it from me. It was really devastating. My dad took my hand and pulled me away from mom who had just died. The man summoned a giant dragon and tried to shoot me. I didn't know why everything he was trying to aim was coming for me. My dad, pushed me out of the way and he was gone. That dragon just killed everything and everyone. The beast then disappeared leaving only a mere yin-yang staff behind. It seemed to be waiting for me. I picked it up and the staff had a connection for me turning me into what I look like today. I had to leave the planet with everything I loved, gone. My staff turned into a rocket and made me leave the vanishing star. The reason why I chose you two to be human for seven days... is that you guys look a lot like my parents, everything. So yeah. I can see that you really want to be into your real self, I can see. I'll just turn you guys back." She said with a very sad tone with her staff lighting up.

"Wait!" Kirby yelled. "We can stay like this for seven days, just for you."

Solina eyes just started to fill up.

"I don't know how to thank you. You guys are my bestest friends. I really just thank you for just doing this for me." She hugged them tightly making Jigglypuff and Kirby feeling like they did something that was right for her and them.

**A/N: That's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Trouble

**I have some things to tell you guys. Heh heh, sorry about the thing I said to update fast, I was sick and that was unexpected but I all better. I am making a new fanfic called 'I betcha can't'. The summary is that you know my own OC Solina, yeah, she has a request for everybody to see if they can survive two weeks without their favorite thing to do or something they have a habit of doing. I will try to update every week for each chapter. Sorry again but please forgive me. Yeah so bye bye. ;) **

**Wait, I am also making a fanfiction called 'Smasher Daisy'. It's about Daisy, she's new to this whole smasher thing and she is constantly getting bullied by her cousin Peach even though Peach knows her. It seems Peach didn't want her here in the first place. She then meets a Prince named Marth of Altea. They share some stuff about themselves and like each other but Peach on the other hand hates that idea. I hope it's good when I write it but that won't be in next week I'll write it. Without further ado, you may read on now.**

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

Kirby woke up the next day, slightly happy. He decided he would go play with Ness for a while. He went to his dorm and saw what he was doing with Toon Link and Lucas. It have seemed they have be doing some things with the stuff from the shop, _"Gifts from afar". _Ness was trying out this stuff called _"Paranoia". _"It says that you become paranoid for one whole day," Ness read. "I'm not trying it out."

"What if we put it in Zelda's food at lunch?" Toon Link suggested. He got one of his evil scheme grins.

"I don't know," Lucas said worried. Ness put that somewhere and saw a bottle that said _"Love Potion". _Ness read, "You drink this and the first person who you see if whom you will love." "I'll save this for later." Ness smiled mischievously. "Hmm... Baby potion. You will turn into a 7 year old."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Toon Link asked. Ness nodded.

"Let's put this in Marth's food." They said in unision.

"That's such a good idea," Kirby said evilly.

"**Attention all brawlers," Master Hand announced. "All brawlers we be doing a morning brawl and one before lunch. Thank you everybody for your undivided attention. Please go back to what you crazy creatures do."**

The smashers went to the brawling room while the people who weren't brawling sat down on chairs watching the big screen. First up v.s Princess v.s Solina v.s Pikachu.

"_Crap," Kirby thought. "I have to change my final smash before people notice I'm Kirby."_

The stage is PictoChat.

"**Three!" The announcer cried. **Kirby came on his warpstar crashing in.

"**Two!" He cried again. **Jigglypuff came out from a Pokeball.

"**One!" That was the final time. **Solina came on staff jumped off and blew a little kiss at the crowd.

"**Go!" **Solina started to change her weapon into a giant heavy blade, larger that Ike's. Pikachu thought she wouldn't be able to carry such a blade so he charged but he only got 45% from her really hard hit.

"Whoa! Ike did you see her hit?" Link asked surprised.

"I know right?" Ike said impressed.

KIrby was worried because one, Solina was super strong and two well nothing for number two. A smash ball appeared making Kirby go for it. Solina changed her staff to a bow and arrow jit and started to shoot laser arrows. Jigglypuff dodged them all but got hit by one which was 15% each. Kirby was almost there and he got. He started to glow and he used it turning into light Kirby. He held up a lantern blinding everybody making them dizzy for 12 seconds making Kirby have the advantage. Later, they fighted and 3:00 left and a smash ball came and Solina was going to show everybody she was made of Pikachu was very scared. She broke it making her staff glow and lighting started to form and lighting started to come in the stage string at random times. Later, the brawl was over and Solina was first place, second is Kirby, third, Jigglypuff and we all know the rest.

They came out portal with surprised looks on people's faces. Solina was getting congratulated. Ike just literally wanted to marry her. "I have an announcement to make," Samus preached. "Did you see what Ike did to Marth when he was sick?" A lot of smashers shook their heads. "He mmmph mmmph." Ike covered Samus's mouth. "Let's not get into this situation." Ness got out something from his pocket and it said gay or lesbian pill. Some of the smashers were surprised. "Where'd you get that Ness?" Ganondorf asked. "I'll show you guys in the media room.

**Media room.**

The room was very huge filled with tons on cream colored couches, a giant flat screen t.v, a fridge, hazel colored wood floors video games and many other cool things. Ness stood up on a stool and got his giant bag followed by Toon Link, Lucas, Popo and Nana. First was Ness to speak.

"In this bag I have are three things. First of all, I have Love Potion, Baby Potion and Love poison." Wolf raised his hand. "Questions will be asked at the end of the auction." Wolf put his hand down. Next was Toon Link. "I have Sexy potion, Amnesia Potion and... Uhhhhhh." Toon Link started to blushed and turn red as a tomato. "This is only for the adults soooo or anyone." Toon Link said his whole sentence quietly, he sat down in a corner and started to rock back and forth. "What's wrong with him?" Link asked. "Hehe," Ness said sheepishly. Now, it was Lucas's turn. "I have Sweet Potion, Poison, and Ticklish Potion. Then, Popo. "There's Scaredy Cat Potion, Hypnotize Potion and Paranoid Potion. Finally, Nana. "I have..."

"Give me an answer!" Wolf demanded.

"I can't!" She cried. She gave the bottle to wolf and read them all. He started to cuss a lot.

Later, they had the auction. Samus was planning on buying Baby Potion before anyone so she could turn Marth into a cute Seven year old. She bought it quickly before Peach. Many other people were doing what they wanted. Link was going to find out why Toon Link stopped, he read it and went to Toon Link. "Why is it called Start to F*** the S*** out of Me?!" Toon Link fainted just by hearing that.

**Lunchroom. **

Before Marth could eat his food, Samus quickly got the potion she bought and put it in Marth's food. "I like the way you think Samus," Ike said.

"I know, right?" Marth came down ready to take a bite but everybody was staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll eat mine," Toon Link ate his slice of pizza but something happened. His mind started to lose some things. He looked at Zelda but out of nowhere, Toon Zelda came.

The green hero started to have heart shaped eyes and headed for the Princess. SHe was surprised. "You finally love me Toon Link!" The Princess asked surprised.

"Why would you say that?"

"You always avoided situation where I wanted to make babies with you." Ganondorf spit out his juice.

"I want to do so anyways!" Toon Link replied. Zelda spit out her drink.

"Now lets go my love and engage with lots of elf sacks." Link spit out his drink drink.

"We need to go stop them," Zelda ordered followed by Link and Ganondorf.

"Finally I can eat my pizza." Marth took a bite but he just shrank making all his clothes sagging. Ike laughed his butt off. Marth would have hurt him by now but, the sword was too heavy. He had big blue eyed and his skin looked more soft. The little Marth just started to walking upstairs but Peach, Samus, and Solina started to go after him then Marth started to run.

**Zelda.**

"Looks like they're talking first," Zelda said.

"Now they're about to kiss," Ganondorf said.

"KISS!" Screamed Zelda and Link. They quickly ran to the couple on the couch and broke the kiss.

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted some...DRINkS, yeah, drinks!"

"Sure," Toon Link replied.

"And I'll get the snacks!" Zelda quickly went to the kitchen to get some. Ganondorf just left leaving Toon Link and Toon Zelda kissing. After, Toon Link started to cough really hard and maybe even some blood. "Are you okay?" The little Princess asked.

"I don't know," He replied. The more they did something together, the more Toon Link would suffer. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder making Toon Link react to the placement on his shoulder. Toon Link broke out of his spell seeing the worst of things Zelda.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!" Toon Link screamed scared. He started to run but on his way of leaving, he started to cough a lot of blood and passed out. Zelda and Link came just making the duo screamed of what they saw. Zelda quickly got the young hero and quickly went to the Smashpital. (Smash hospital. I just added Smash and Hospital).

"Listen you evil version of Zelda," Link stated. "I don't know what you just did to my mini me and you'll just have to suffer my consequences."

"But all I just did was put my hand on his shoulder." She replied.

"Ohhhh."

"Now you suffer my punishments." Zelda got her mini Din's fire and burned Link.

"Peasant." She then left.

**Marth.**

He was running for his life but the clothes was just too heavy and his sword. He zoomed to his room locking it shut. "That was close," He sighed with relief and his voice was higher than usual. He opened the door quietly and heard an ear piercing scream. He heard it was coming from the Smashpital. He went there just to see a little elf boy. "Hi Toon Link," Marth greeted. "Oh, hi Marth.

"Toon Link seems weak because he has love poisoning," Doctor Mario informed. "In order to get rid of it, he must hang out with people who aren't girls, but, to get rid of it faster, he must hang out with a 7 year old. What a surprise, you're seven, right? Now hang out with with Toon Link."

"What about me?" Marth asked.

"I'll figure out a remedy. And why are you that small anyways?"

"I'm really not sure what happened. I just ate my pizza and I shrank. Maybe someone put baby potion in my food." Marth started to growl just at that thought.

"Come on Marth," Toon Link began. "we need to cure myself from love poison." Toon Link started to hold Marth's little hand and began to walk out the room. "Also," Toon Link added. "you need to get a smaller size of your clothes, they seem to baggy."

"You're right," Marth replied.

"I'll help with that too." Marth and Toon Link turned to see Ike. "I'll help babysit that little Prince."

"Thanks Ike, that would be a great help," Toon Link thanked.

Meanwhile in the mansion, the three girls were looking for Marth. "There he is," Samus pointed out. The girls rushed to Marth. "OMG!" Peach screeched. "YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTE!"

"He's mine so back off," Samus barged. IKe picked up the cute little Marth. "No he's mine and we're going to the mall. Isn't that right Toon Link?"

"Yep!"

Ike was going to get his revenge when Marth kicked him when he was sick.

The gang was getting ready to go. "Toon Link?" Marth asked. "I don't feel like going anymore?" He was looking kinda down.

"Why not?" Toon Link asked.

"Well...It seems that Ike...he's...going...to get revenge on me and I can't believe that I'm saying this well...I...am...sacred." Marth had a sorrowful face and it made Toon Link want to hug him all day.

"That's okay because I'll protect you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just like caring for a brother."

"Thanks." Marth and Toon Link started to hug.

"Where is Marth?" Peach asked impatiently. "I want to buy him the cutest clothes." Marth and Toon Link started to go down the stairs and Ike happened to pick him up.

"Let go of me you peasant!" Marth demanded.

"Awww," the girls said. "He so cute when he's mad. Nobody could took take Marth seriously when he was in a 7 seven year old body.

"Don't worry," Ike whispered. "I'm just here to get my sweet revenge." Marth's eyes started to dilate.

"Help me Toon Link!" Toon Link hurried out the door with the rest.

**Lunch room.**

"What do we do now?" Bowser asked.

Sonic took a bite of his pizza and said, "We should have a potion party." There was some nods in the room. "But we're going to need more snacks food to party like there's no tomorrow!" Link added.

"Mario!" Zelda called. "We're going to need a trip to Nintendo Mart." Mario loaded all the Smashers to the bus so they pick out some snacks.

"Hey!" Flaco yelled on the bus. "Mario! Put some jams on!" Mario got his Samsung Galaxy Note II and put _Scream and Shout by Will-I-am and Britney Spears_. The bus started to move and song was playing. "Bring the action."

**Marth.**

Marth was just basically avoiding every situation as possibly by hiding in the book store. No one goes there well except Marth the loner. "I'm not a loner!" Marth yelled.

"Seriously dude," I said back. "You just had to brake to fourth wall. Now hurry up and finish what you were doing you gay emo."

"I'm not an emo!"

"What did you say? Don't make me turn you into a girl."

"Okay, I didn't say anything."

"Good, now go back to what you were doing." Marth, finally finished breaking the fourth wall and his group was looking for him.

"Marth," Samus called. "where are you."

**Mansion.**

"So, are we going to start this party?" Wolf asked.

"We can start with some party music, potion drinking food, snacks and crazy time!" Popo suggested.

"He's right," said a familiar voice. Everyone gasped in shock to see Toon Zelda.

"Why is everyone gasping?" The Warlock asked. "She does no harm. What's a mini Din's fire going to do to me?" Toon Zelda got her Din's fire and Ganondorf was in dust.

"Let's get this partay started! The music came and Smashers were dancing like crazy.

**Marth(Again).**

"This is my chance to leave this mall." He was tip-toeing his way out but Peach spotted him. That was his clue to run.

**A/N: Sorry about this short summary. I just want to make my new chapter because I'm just falling behind.**

Later, when the gang returned to the mansion, it was a mess. Clothes and food everywhere. Master Hand punished everyone to clean up the whole mansion.


End file.
